User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Stylish Yule Cap Gem, are you sure this was given out in Kamadan? I've seen a total of 3 new hats so far. The Stylish Yule Cap, the Great Horns of Grenth and a 'jester type hat' whose name I haven't gotten. --Rainith 03:27, 1 January 2007 (CST) :I'm not sure, I just guessed. -- (talk) 03:28, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I know you get it in LA, that's where I got mine, but it looks to me that just like Halloween, LA and Kamadan get different hats. 4 total new ones this year. --Rainith 03:29, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeh. Snowman headgear from Kamadan. -- (talk) 03:34, 1 January 2007 (CST) How do I put a picture in my signature I have uploaded a picture to be my signature on guildwiki, but when I try to put this in it comes up as :Worked this out -- 07:24, 1 January 2007 (CST) Also, I accidentally uploaded it to the wrong address. I wanted it to be called Alertpic.PNG when it's called Bell.PNG. How can I move it? -- 07:24, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Hi. You should not use an icon higher than 19 pixels for your signature as it stretches the line height. You cannot move the image, so you need to upload a new one with the name you want. Remember to tag the old one for deletion by placing the delete tag on its page. The code is: . -- (talk) 07:41, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks, Gem. I'm going to change the size of it then upload it in the right place. -- 12:43, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::Oops, forgot to add the signature. Added it now. -- 12:43, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::::Great! -- (talk) 16:07, 1 January 2007 (CST) so... how DO you put a pic in your signature?? How do you even upload images? Nova 20:36, 21 January 2007 (CST) Alternate Gem icon Thanks, I'll use the Ruby icon instead of diamond, is more.... 'pink'... Mithran 20:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Okay. :) -- (talk) 20:29, 2 January 2007 (CST) Trap value page Ok, so I was looking over and fixing the General trapping guide a little and remembered seeing another page that listed all the skills used for trapping and their value (with platinum and gold piece icons showing how useful they were). I know you are a trapper as well so I thought you might know what this page is that I'm looking for. I am aware of the Traps page and the above but I can't find the complete skills used page. Can you help me? Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:04, 3 January 2007 (CST) :I saw you editing the guide. Thanks for the job. The place where you saw the skill list with the gold and plat icons is Build:Team - Underworld trapping. However, it doesn't really have traps marked with those icons as the icons are used in the 'optional skills' table and most traps aren't optional skills for the build. (Ofcourse I knew this as I'm the one who started the guide and the one who hijacked the UW trapping build :) ) -- (talk) 10:10, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, re-reading your message, did you mean to look for non-trap skills used when trapping? Then the uw build page might help you a lot. However, the some of the skills don't fit in with regular trapping and some skills might be missiong from the build article as they don't suit for this task very well. -- (talk) 10:12, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::That's the one I was looking for. I didn't realize it was info on a build that I had looked at before. Thanks bunches!-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:23, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::No problem. Feel free to ask if anything else comes up. -- (talk) 10:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) Minor Edits Since I see you on now, I might as well ask: what kinds of changes are considered minor edits and what aren't? I've always been using minor edits since someone way back told me to, but I never knew the reason. --Ufelder 10:14, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Anything that isn't a major change is minor. Okay, that helped a lot didn't it. :P Let's try again: All edits to your user name space should be marked as minor, even if you make drastical changes. Talk page comments should be minor changes, unless you write an essay. Article edist should be marked as minor unless you do really huge changes, additions or removals. :The reason for this is to help the people who patroll recent changes to ignore minor stuff. -- (talk) 10:18, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Ok, thanks for that. --Ufelder 10:19, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::No problem. :) -- (talk) 10:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::Hmm I don't think I've ever used the minor edit thingy (unless by accident) cause i never understood it. I've probably been flooding the recent changes page with stuff. Oops! Anyway, thanks for clarifying this. 19:17, 11 January 2007 (CST) Making my page look better- PLEASE help Ok so at the bottom of my page i have a favorites... section as you can see in my favorite skills i have 3 skills- PD, Shockwave, and prot spirit... i would like to add more but going ACROSS --> that way. not a huge long line down. do you know how to do this or make a table with invisible borders? thanks —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Tombraider09 ( ) }. :Sign your comments :P. As far as your question goes you might have to use a table.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:16, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::A table with invisible borders is easily done with the 'border=0' parameter. -- (talk) 14:55, 4 January 2007 (CST) Experienced GuildWiki user! I need some help. How do you get it so that your sig has images in it? Ayumbhara 06:37, 4 January 2007 (CST) :* First of all, create a custom signature by going to http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:###/Sig and creating a page (where ### is your username). :* On your new "/Sig" page, click "edit this page" and type out your custom signature. :* After previewing and editing until you're happy with your signature, save the changes and click "my preferences". :* In the "Signature" text box, type " (where ### is your username). Check the "Raw signature" checkbox and save your preferences. :* Go to the sandbox and test everything works. Simply typing ~~~~ and previewing should show your new signature and timestamp. ::One thing that you should note. The maximum image height allowed is 19 pixels. :Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 06:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) If you want an image in it do the above and in the User:###/Sig simply put (#### is the name of the image). For example mine is Edo Dodo . Please note you can simple type the signature in the "Signature" text bos instead of making the "/Sig" page.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 10:51, 4 January 2007 (CST) : Yes, for "simple" sig, you can type it in the textbox.. but a page is more suitable for "complex/ extended" signatures.. ;) Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 12:17, 4 January 2007 (CST) Gz Gratz --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:09, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! -- (talk) 14:55, 4 January 2007 (CST) Icons Were you talking to me? PLEASE take those damn icons from your page. It loads a long time and increases the wiki bandwith usage as your sig links your user page from so many places. Make a sub page for the elite caps and other stuff. By the way I've removed them just in case.--''~Edo Dodo~'' 09:03, 6 January 2007 (CST) :I was talking to Sigma. Look at the suer page. And it loads like 30 seconds. -- (talk) 15:13, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, so am I allowed to use icons in my signature or does it someone crash the wiki? :S--''~Edo Dodo~'' 15:15, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::Ofcourse you can. I was just complaining about the million icons used on the user page of sigma. They increase bandwith and take a long time to load. -- (talk) 15:17, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::You scared me out of my wonderful signature for a moment :P-- ~Edo Dodo~ 15:21, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::I also don't like that "You have new messages" box he has on there. It gets me every time and I go immediately to my talk page and am like "WTF" =( — Jyro X 15:22, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yeah extremely annoying, freaked me out thrice today.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 15:26, 6 January 2007 (CST) Redirect How can i let my signature image, redirect to my user page?? --image:questbrod.png 14:07, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Informed user of correct usage on his userpage and helped him set up the redirect--Midnight08 14:21, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks Midnight! -- (talk) 15:51, 8 January 2007 (CST) My talk page box Hi, do you think this would look better with each number in a grid/table? — Skuld 16:55, 8 January 2007 (CST) :It looks great now, but it would be more usefull with dates. When I'm looking for something from your archives (yes, I do that often) a date system would help a lot. Maby make it so that it has two columns. The left column has cells with the month, and the right one the cells with the archive numbers that go with the month. -- (talk) 17:08, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Something like this? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User_talk:Skuld/Calendar&direction=next&oldid=540380 any ideas of what to do with it lol, 2 columns of pages? — Skuld 17:26, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Make a larger time category and include many archives in it. Or just dump the stupid idea. ;) -- (talk) 17:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) Thankies for the tip *looks at above title* Anyways, thanks for the tip. I normally jump at the chance to leave credits after everything, it just slipped my mind in this case... I'll make sure to give him the credit for the parts of the layout I learned from him. ...on another note, you've been nominated for adminship? Congrats! Jioruji Derako 21:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I've been nominated ages ago. ;) Looking forward to the 'promotion'. -- (talk) 01:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::A quick question. I left a note giving you credit for helping me format those userboxes on my userpage... I'm using your icon right now to represent you, is this alright? Or should I change it to just have the word "Gem"? Thanks in advance... Jioruji Derako 13:24, 9 January 2007 (CST) bot are you a bot i would just like to know me and my friends are curious [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 13:14, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Don't answer Gem, it's a trap! 24.6.147.36 22:17, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Eh... Yeah, right. I hope I were a bot so I wouldn't need to care about such stupid things as sleep and university. Actually, maby I should start the life of a bot. Seriously. -- (talk) 01:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::I totally recommend checking the idea with Kalomeli first. I have it on good measure that most girls like boys better than bots (or so says my wife). :-) --Zampani 19:06, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::Mmh.. True, but why does a bot need a girl? ;) Okay, maby it's better to ditch the idea before she notices this. -- (talk) 19:28, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::Kalomeli not happy... Err7... --Kalomeli (talk) 19:43, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Damn. How did you even notice this after such a long time? *hides under the bed* -- (talk) 19:45, 12 January 2007 (CST) YEAH make fun of asmodius and his CuRiOsItY geez =P [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 13:14, 13 January 2007 (CST) Greyscale Skill Pics Just to let you know, I've been going through these and uploading B/W versions. I've done Warrior through Mesmer so far. I'm doing about 1 prof a day, but the last few should be quicker since there's less skills :). Should have them all by the weekend. Flesh Over Steel(Talk to me) 09:38, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Yup, I noticed. Btw, could you remove the sup tag from your sig as it stretches the line height. The new policy which is almost ready doesn't allow using such tags, so you will spare some time doing it now. -- (talk) 09:42, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Done, only used it twice, or maybe thrice :(. Have to come up with something else. Do you know an easy way to get these greyscales to redirect to the skill? I don't plan on going through them individually and adding redirects. Flesh Over Steel 12:20, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::A bot? Ask Fyren if he could do it. -- (talk) 14:45, 9 January 2007 (CST) Help with totally unfair votes Can you take a look at Build:N/D Pious Minion Master. 3 people have voted against it for totally bull*** reasons. MM builds less energy management have been vetted as good, yet these unbelieveable people voted nay saying that it has energy management issues! --Akmdw 18:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) :I'll look into it soon, but there is harldy anything I can do if they don't want to change their votes. People are allowed to vote even without testing and no reason at all. You can ask the people nicely on their talk pages to change the vote and explain why. -- (talk) 18:37, 9 January 2007 (CST) :: Gem's right, but come on, hell will freeze over before people admit they are wrong and change their minds ;) NightAngel 10:24, 11 January 2007 (CST) User icons I noticed you commented on Windjammer's page about icon size (height of 19 pixels) - I was thinking of getting one myself, but I can't find the rules for it (and searches for both signature and icon dig up WAY too many articles). I looked in policy, and in editing; both refer to signing your comments, but make no mention of the etiquette of icon sizes. What is the area or height width limit for icons, so that I can try to make one that works within those bounds? How does one set up to automatically add them (or is it done manually)? I do notice that someone else has asked about icons (above), but it seems to be about a redirect of some sort, not the rules about size, or implementation. Thanks again --Epinephrine 09:46, 10 January 2007 (CST) :The policy isn't made yet but it will be very soon. I don't know the exact details though, sorry.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 11:36, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::The current policy is at GW:SIGN, and the proposed changes with the image size info is linked at the top of that article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:37, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Thanks, got one --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 13:03, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::Glad to have helped you. :) Also, could we implement the policy change soon? The wiki bureaucracy is really slow... -- (talk) 15:32, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::I posted about implementing the change on the proposal's talk page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:49, 11 January 2007 (CST) About the GW's EULA As the EULA says: You agree not to use any hardware or software, including but not limited to third party tools, or any other method of support which may in any way influence or advantage your use of the Service which is not authorized by NC Interactive My english is not perfect, and understanding law is quite difficult for me but I want to be sure: There is no advantages or influences when playing GuildWars if I use some programs like PortableGW or, if I use some tools to get textures from GW from memory (maps for example, as long as I didn't make profit from them).. so, I'm not breaking this EULA isn't it? Note: you can delete this section if this is not a good idea to talk about it.. :D Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 10:17, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Influence does not necessarily mean positive influence. Although it is not explicitly said I am sure if ArenaNet/NCSoft found that you were using third-party software they would terminate your account. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:31, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::I don't know what any specific programs or what PortableGW is. This issue was talked about somewhere in the wiki earlier. Using tools to get the GW textures etc is not allowed, and if you get caught, your account might be suspended. I don't know if catching you is somehow is possible or not, but I would suggest being really carefull. -- (talk) 10:44, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Just for referance, PortableGW is a "packaged" version of GW that only includes the basics of the program. Basically what it is the GW folder w/o a bunch of the unneccesary files. In an nice Pen Drive friendly format. This is under 2GB and allows people to add GW to a pen drive to play on different computers w/o installing it directly to the computer. I havent used it, but ive read about it a few times. It is often talked about on the forums and i havent heard about anyone having issues because of it.--Midnight08 11:03, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::: I don't say that I'm using Third-Party Programs (never used and don't have a purpose to do it), I were just asking if this is all TPP (for any purpose) or just "malicious"/bot programs.. and of course, if someone take the GW files and use them for is own purpose, of course it is not allowed! But I know what I wanted to know.. thanx.. ;) Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 12:49, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::: It is not under 2 GB for me :/ Properties says that it is over 3.5 GB and the DAT file is 3.4 alone >.< The largest flash drive that I have is 2 GB so is there a way to compact it and still be able to run it? I dont think making it a ZIP still allows it to run... Ekrin 23:03, 18 January 2007 (CST) Gem campaign thanks for the heads up on the Gem and no longer heart Campaign change, it got to me in spite of me being a bit inactive these days...like anyone notices :P. also congrats on the rfa nomination.--Tark 02:14, 12 January 2007 (CST) :No problem. And thank you. -- (talk) 02:17, 12 January 2007 (CST) sig rules thanks for the note, i reconfigured the size but i am having trouble making the redirect any suggestions?--Tark Discuss 11:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Seems like you allready succeeded. :) -- (talk) 12:39, 12 January 2007 (CST) copyright thingo how do you make it so when ppl look at your page to edit they cant, its like broken into categories reply and tell us would be cool i'd been dying to know =P [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 13:14, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Hi. First of all, your signature icon is way too big. The new policy allows a maximum height of 19 pixels, so could you upload a new version on top of the old one. :You cannot disallow people from editing a page unless you protect it. Protecting can only be done by admins and is only done on really really rare occasions for a really good reason. -- (talk) 15:59, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Woops, Kalomeli realised what you ment. You need to create sub pages, for example User:Asmodius/Something and then link to them on your user page just like I do on mine. -- (talk) 16:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) too much? wow...gem i feel sorta weird i ask way to many questions from u but here goes...do these borders look cool or are the a hella too much? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 18:56, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Are you trying to kill other users eyes? If not, I suggest removing them. *ugh* -- (talk) 19:22, 13 January 2007 (CST) and if i am trying to kill their eyes am i doing a good job? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 12:29, 14 January 2007 (CST) oh my god gem...the gf userbox lmao *cries* thats me and delcroys idea -.O im watching u gem lol [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 12:44, 14 January 2007 (CST) :I thought so. I didn't actually know where it originated from. I copied the idea from Kalomeli after she found it somewhere. (She showed me the user page where she found it and it wasn't yours or Delcroys) -- (talk) 20:47, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::but i am 99.99% sure that me and delcroy thought of the idea for fun one day after the dance kuz we both came home from it with girlfriends, then Kalomeli and u both have it and u just changed a couple words -.- still watching u gem -.O [[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 13:11, 20 January 2007 (CST) *Sigh* You asked for it :P You should know by now that telling me not to do something only makes me want to do it :P let this be a lesson to you :P Hmmm...I suddenly feel as though I've stepped beyond the point of no return and into a dark and dangerous place... *gulp*— [[User:Azroth|'''Azroth]] 00:38, 15 January 2007 (CST) :... I haven't used his pages for ages. -- (talk) 02:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) :: LOL!! [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 09:48, 21 January 2007 (CST) Bestiary/RawDump Please don't forget to put "Sync'ed with RawDump" on the boss's talk page, thanks :) namnatulco 09:59, 15 January 2007 (CST) :bah, I've been useing the RawDump before you and I know how it works. I removed those bosses who had SoC confirmation on their talk page as SoC confirm is more reliable than the RawDump. -- (talk) 10:15, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::NP, just saying there was an empty talk, I must've missed it. sorry :) namnatulco 11:10, 16 January 2007 (CST) not a stalker... sup gem, no im not a stalker, but i am looking for a guild, do u think i could join yours im online so if u wanna give Asmodius Ur a pm or leave me a message that'd be awesome thanks =) [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 13:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Our guild is the Running Rangers guild and we only take members who can pass our running tests and are ready to commit their live to running. -- (talk) 14:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::its alright i understand |''' [[User:asmodius|'''Asmodius]] |''' 15:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Gem, that sounds like a really cool guild. I would have never thought there'd be a guild out there where its required to be a good runner :p Too bad i'm way devoted to my current guild/alliance or I'd totally take your test. But hey, at least I know who to call when i need a good run. 02:53, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::To join the Running Rangers you don't need to join our guild. The guild is just an additional feature for those who want to join it. You can ask me for more info here or in game, or you could just read our website. We don't control our members running a lot. The tests need to be taken with a ranger runner and we ask everyone to use our official prices, but running profession, build, etc are completely free to choose as long as the customers are happy. -- (talk) 04:11, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::: do you mind to list a few possible tests for joining? excluding Mission run and Drok run. --Gusnana1412 13:51, 26 January 2007 (GMT +1) Thanks for moving my stuff "where it belongs" ^^ I just want to thank you and just have a lil' question: How do I enter my User Page? ... Yeah, I know ... seem to be a real noob ^^ —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nashi-chan ( ) }. P.S.: OMG ... just found out my self ... and "Jepp, I'm a real bad NOOB" :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nashi-chan ( ) }. :No problem. Remember to sign your comments on talk pages. You can do that with four tildes. ( ~~~~ ) Aslo, when replying to someone on a talk page, please indent your reply. Indenting is done with one or more colons ( : ) at the start of the line. The more you put, the more the text is indented. Always indent one time more than the person you are reokying to. -- (talk) 01:37, 17 January 2007 (CST) :: Okay, I'll try to remember ^^ By the way ... Another Question: If I want to show a pic on an article, do I have to load it up on an webspace owned by me or exists a "wiki-webspace" which I can use? -- Nashi-chan 01:46, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::If you want to use an image in a wiki article, you '''must upload it to the wiki. There is an 'Upload image' link in the toolbox on the left. Remember to upload the image with a suitable name. Also, using .jpg is encouraged, unless you need transparaency, in which case you need to use .png. However, the wiki doesn't scale png's correctly, so you must be sure that the image size is the size you want to use for png's. -- (talk) 01:59, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::::Ah, Thanks :D ... I never saw that group of links cuz of the sponsors, which "pushed" them down out of my sceen (if I don't scroll down). But please don't missunderstand me: I love sponsors, cuz they make pages like this free (and possible) ^^ -- Nashi-chan 02:07, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yeh, the sponsors are good, but if you want to remove the ads from your sight, look at User:Gem/monobook.css. ;) -- (talk) 02:11, 17 January 2007 (CST) Gem might know! Being that you're uber and all, wondering if you knew what the link to see one's namespace is. Saw it somewhere, but I can't get back to it. — Ness 22:28, 18 January 2007 (CST) :It's in my user pages 'Useful GWiki pages' section. :) -- (talk) 01:26, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::Woo, thanks Gem! I must have missed it. :o — Ness 15:35, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::No prob. :) -- (talk) 15:47, 19 January 2007 (CST) Thanks for the help My wrists are sore! I just went through the ones listed in their respective professions, so I probably missed ones that weren't ever added correctly. - Greven 03:07, 19 January 2007 (CST) :no problem. I noticed your work and decided to go through the bosses listed in the RawDump as they don't have any SoC done yet. I'm sure that we have missed something, but atleast we got ~100. -- (talk) 03:13, 19 January 2007 (CST) Problem with the coding? Hi. I'm not sure who to ask on this but I think I have a problem with the coding on my userpage and I am unsure on how to fix it. Right above the first character box there are characters [edit and then at the very bottom of the last character box there is ]'. I've reviewed the code several times and cannot find 'edit anywhere. Any chance you know whats going on or know how to fix it? Many thanks in advance. --Old Man Of Ascalon 18:31, 20 January 2007 (CST) :The edit link is the automatic edit link of the wiki, but an error in your code is causing a mistake in the automatic formatting. I'll fix it. -- (talk) 18:33, 20 January 2007 (CST) :It was your table. The |-''' marks a new row, but you should have used '''|} to end the table. -- (talk) 18:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Ahh, I see! Thank you very much Sir! --Old Man Of Ascalon 19:43, 20 January 2007 (CST) Area-list for farming? Heyho again ^^ I just want to ask you if there is any page/article with a list of areas, in which you can go 55hp-farming (For example the "Skyward Reach", at which you can kill some hydras). I have searched with the search-tool, but found anything. --- Nashi-chan 22:21, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I don't think there is. Atleast I've never seen one. -- (talk) 05:02, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Sounds like I've found what's missing on this page and what I may add (Look at my talk). I will now start looking for places and make a list for m own. Then, if I have gathered enough infos, I'll ask you again for a little assistence (This task seems to be a little bit to "BIG" for me in the moment ^^). --- Nashi-chan 08:25, 22 January 2007 (CST) Original Page? I was wondering if my userpage is List Worthy —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' El Delcroy ( ) }. :I'll think about it. The front page is cool, but there aren't really new ideas on any of the sub pages, and there are other user pages which act as a similia front page as yours. -- (talk) 05:02, 22 January 2007 (CST) Build Question What do you do if you have a team build for an area but there is already a near-identical build posted but for a DIFFERENT area so the strategy section would be very different but the build would be the same. The team build would probably have to be retested for that area. I dont want to just change the name to say both and add the tactics because then it is really only half tested and Im not sure if I should post a new one because someone might get on my case that it is just a copy >.< Ekrin 18:21, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Post it as a variant under the old build. -- (talk) 18:23, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Ok I looked around and there are already seperate builds posted. The two I noticed are the Stygian Veil and the Foundry. They are all on seperate pages due to the long strategy section so should they be merged too along with the one I am adding? Ekrin 18:26, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::If the builds are almost the same, they should be in the same article unless there is a really good reason to keep them seperate. -- (talk) 18:56, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::Does a long tactics guide count or should they just be merged and have all the guides in the same place? That seems easier, just a DoA team build. Ekrin 19:15, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::I'm not even sure of the builds that you are talking about and I'm definitely the wrong person to ask specific advice if you aren't talking of ranger builds. :) -- (talk) 19:17, 22 January 2007 (CST) Running Build I know you are the best (or one of the best) runners at gw.wikis, so I wanted to ask you for help. I don't know if my build is good or not. Can you rate it when you'll be online or a my talk page, to not mess at yours? - Abedeus 09:36, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I helped him already. :) But, if you want to give him advices about running with R/A, go ahead. ;) Abedeus: YW for the help. ^^ --Kalomeli (talk) 11:25, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks honey! Abedus: The wiki has some good running builds, so I would suggest going through them first. The running Rangers is also soon beginning an RR Academy, where we teach, for a price, everything needed for running and other services done by us. People who take part in the training and succesfully pass tests involved will be offered a place in the RR. -- (talk) 14:26, 24 January 2007 (CST) A Thank You as Well as Yet Another Question Thank you again for helping my construct my new user page. I have a related question. I have written a few original short stories (fiction works based on GW lore) for my characters. I would like to share them with anyone who has time or interest to read them. Would it be ok to post them on my user page, asking that they not be taken without my permission? Laxin213 04:46, 25 January 2007 (CST) :You could post them in your user name space in a subpage, for example User:Laxin213/Fan fiction and you could ask people not to use them without your permission. However, the wiki uses the Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.0, which means anyone can use anything posted here. I would suggest posting them in a webspace of your own and linking to them from the wiki if you want to hold full rights to your work. :On a side note: Your signature should have a link to your user page or talk page. The icon used should have a maximum height of 19 pixels. And the icon should be original for your sig. If you want to use an image in the wiki for your sig, download the image, resize it to the correct size on your computer and upload it with a suitable name, for example Image:Laxin213Sig.jpg. -- (talk) 05:29, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks for the info on the fan fiction. I changed my sig as well, thanks for the tips (Laxin213) 07:15, 25 January 2007 (CST) GW:NPA aka GW:GARES I wanted to request your comments on GuildWiki:No personal attacks, to see if you had any concerns with the contents (wordiness, definitions, flexibility, enforcement concerns, etc) of the proposed policy. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:30, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I wasn't goign to comment, but I did as you asked so nicely. :) -- (talk) 15:08, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::A copy, AD VERBATIM, of the post on my talk page, Barek? Well now I don't feel special at all! :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:04, 26 January 2007 (CST)